Li's Love
by Sakura Rainbow
Summary: Li is going to return to China, but what about Sakura?! Or our favorite Guardian beast of the seal!? i have updated this and part 2!
1. Default Chapter

Rainbow here! This is a Sakura and Li fic! Dances around the room. I love those two together!

__

This means that a person is having thoughts.

[Author's notes]

I don't own CCS or any of the characters. I am a desperate little slob who loves to see this kind of things. Don't sue me. I have only a watch, which I hocked to write this story.

Kero: Get on with it.

Me: You're soooo kawaii! Gives him a hug.

Kero: Start reading!

p.s. I am just making up Li's family's names! These are not true! Probably with their ages also! Please no suing!

__

Great. Just great. This is insane! I don't see why they had to do **THAT**. What are they going to do?

Eleven-year old Li Showron was very depressed. His fellow Card Captor _and love,_ had just captured the last card; Earthy. 

Li knew he wouldn't be able to stay forever. Afterall, he didn't plan to fall in love with her. It just happened._ Definitely the eyes. They're soooo green! I can always get lost in them._

Now, he had to leave. His mother wanted him back in China. _Well, maybe I can convince her to let me stay,_ Li thought hopefully. Going back to China would mean going back to his sisters_, just peachy,_ Meilin,_ I don't see why she has to make such a big fuss over me all the time, especially when Sakura is around,_ his marriage to her,_ **very stupid,**_ but most of all, it meant no Sakura.

__

I wonder what it's like, never being able to see her beautiful smile everyday. My heart **did** melt, and I knew I loved her more than life itself.

Then again, he never had the guts to tell her.

__

I can take on the toughest of Clow Cards, and I can't even tell Sakura that I love her! Ha! Some descendant of Clow Reed **I** turned out to be. Where's all that courage when I really need it?!? When she even looks at me, I start to blush.

Well, now he was on his way to the airport, leaving Japan behind and going to his family.

******************Flashback*******************************************

" Oh no!"

" Li! What's the matter!"

" My mother just called, Madison! She wants me to go back to China!"

" How awful! You will be coming back though…right?"

" I don't know! I may have to stay there forever if I can't convince them to let me stay here!"

Madison got a sly grin on her face.

" Now why would you ever want to stay here? Is it because of something? Or somebody?"

Li started to turn crimson._ Great! I'm thinking about her and I blush!_

" Well, you never know with the Clow Cards. Sakura might need some more help. It's not like I want to go, anyway."

" Yeah. How are you going to tell Sakura?"

" Tell me what?" Sakura questioned.

Unknown to Li and Madison, Sakura had just came. [Duh]

"ummmmm…"

" I think I'll leave you two alone." Madison replied, and went off into the bushes to tape the whole thing. [`_`]

Li nervously kicked the dirt; embarrassed by the intent attention Sakura was giving him.

__

How am I going to tell her?

" Okay, Li. Tell me what's going on."

" Well, Sakura, my mother just called. I'm going back to China tomorrow."

" **WHAT!!!!!!????"** Sakura yelled.

Sakura just felt as if a bomb went off in her heart.

__

Li? Leaving? Tomorrow? This can't be! I can't let him go! He means so much to me. I…love him. I haven't told him yet!

At that last thought, Sakura burst into uncontrollable sobs.

" Why, Li? Why?"

Li felt tears welling up at the beautiful girl crying so freely in front of him.

__

I want so much to hold her, to tell her it's all right. Why does an angel like her have to cry? I **hate** to see her cry! Yet, why is she crying so hard? [why are these characters so dense!?]

" Sakura, I don't want to leave! Really, I don't! My mom is making me leave!"

Sakura looked up.

" You really don't want to leave?"

" NO!!!!! I want to stay here!"

__

Why is he so intent on staying? There's no more cards left to capture……

" Hey, Sakura. Why don't you come to the airport tommorrow? It would make me feel a lot better if you… I mean everyone!….came to say good-bye."

" I'm going to miss you, Li!" Sakura sobbed.

She then gave a him a hug.

Li blushed slightly as Sakura sobbed into his shoulders.

__

She's going to miss me?

************************end of first flashback. The next day, at the airport; *******

__

Where is she!? My mother's going to be here any minute!

Li looked around nervously for Sakura.

__

Okay, Li. You have to tell her. You might never get another chance…

" Li!"

Li's thoughts where broken by a voice shouting his name. He looked up to see an auburn-haired girl running through the airport, carrying a backpack.

" Sorry! Pardon me! Excuse me! Coming through!" Sakura said to people as she bawled over to Li.

"Hoe!?" Sakura said as she tripped over something [I don't know!] and fell face-forward into Li. Luckily, he caught her, making him blush at the close contact.

" Are you allright!?" Li asked, concerned.

__

Whoa, Li, concerned? About me?

" Uhhhhhhh, yeah. I'm fine." Sakura paused, looking into his brown eyes.

__

What beautiful eyes he has, Sakura thought.

__

Wow! She looks soooo kawaii in that outfit! Li said to himself.

They continued to stare at each other until a certain [ and might I add, kawaii!] guardian beast of the seal poked his head out of the backpack.

" Will you two stop being so mushy and regain your equilibrium!? I'm gonna fall over!"

At this comment, Sakura and Li both blushed like crazy and let go of each other.

" Kero! I thought I told you to stay in my backpack!" Sakura angriliy said.

__

I was looking into his eyes!

" Well excccuuuse me, Miss Lovey-Dovey, but I didn't think you'd like chocolate pudding all over your backpack! Hey! Why are you blushing? You act as if you were.."

Sakura smacked him.

" Hey! Stop being so touchy! By the way, why do you have all these pictures of..ow!"

Sakura shoved Kero into the backpack, making sure Li couldn't see her face. It was like the center of the sun! [ yeah! She's that much in love with him!]

" LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

__

Oh no!

Li's eyes became dots and he sweatdropped as one of his sisters came running over to him.

" Oh! There's my little brother!"

" Oooooo! Look how big he's gotten!" said another.

Then they started to pinch his cheeks.

__

How embarrassing! Do they have to do this in front of Sakura!?

Sakura managed a very big sweatdrop at the sight of Li's cheeks being pinched by his sisters.

" Hello, Li."

At this, Li's sisters abruptly stopped pinching his cheeks while Li stood tall.

" Who is this fine, young lady?" Mrs. Showron inquired of Sakura.

" Hello, Mrs. Showron. I'm Sakura Avalon." Sakura bowed.

" Oh. This is the chosen Card Captor? I thought Clow had always liked cherry blossoms…."

At this compliment, Sakura blushed.

" Oh! Since she's the Card Captor, we'll need her magic!" Kari, Li's 13 year old sister replied.

" Well, I guess we could use a little extra help…."

__

What? Sakura, coming to China with me? Li's heart started to beat faster.

" Yeah! She has powerful cards and could help us out!" Li joyfully added.

__

Hoe? Li wants me to come with him? Sakura pondered.

" Madison!" Li's mother called.

" I'm right here!" Madison said. She was carrying Sakura and her own suitcase.

" Oooff."

" I'll take that, Madison." Sakura rushed to help.

Yet [ how kawaii], before she got there, Li said:

" Don't worry, Sakura! I'll take that!"

" Awwwwww… how kawaii!" Li sister's said in unison, causing him to turn quickly to avoid Sakura's gaze.

" Well, let's go!"

*********End of flashback*********************************

__

How did Madison get here, and with their luggage? How did Mother know her!?

Oh well. At least Sakura's coming, Li thought, and smiled as he went to sleep.

How was it? Please send nice reviews and I'll get the story done ASAP!

~Sakura Rainbow~  



	2. Li's Love Part 2: Return to China

Li's Love: Part 2- Welcome to China

By: Sakura Rainbow

Hi! Welcome to Part 2 of Li's Love! A [mildly] mushy fic! At least it will be in the end!

Kero: Don't ruin the ending!

Sakura: What's going to happen to Li and me?

Rainbow: Well, I've got to lull you two into a false sense of security, and then I plan to do nothing about it! It's all part of my ingenious plan!

Sakura: *starts to strangle Rainbow* **DON'T YOU DARE!!**

Rainbow: Just kidding! *Gasp* 

Italics mean thoughts, these [] mean author's notes, and, yeah!

Allright. I've come to the horrible truth. I don't own any of these characters. *Succumbs to the floor, crying her eyes out* But I finally have a plot all my own! Yeah, I don't own the song, _So Happy Together,_ or know any of Li's sisters' names or ages.

ENJOY!!!! J

************** so it begins *********************************************

Swish. Li's pendant swung back and forth, as steady as the old grandfather clock.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Li stood at the old grandfather clock. _Constantly moving, like the beat of my heart…_

" Do you know why this clock is special, my son?"

Li turned quickly as his mother approached him. He looked at the grandfather clock, seeing two images, his and his mother's.

" No, mother, I don't."

" Well, Clow Reed created this clock and set upon it the Love card."

Li's eyes widened at the mention of the Clow cards.

" Really? Why'd he do that?"

" Clow did that because he wanted this mirror to help up towards our destiny…. Our soulmate. That's how I found you father."

" How does it work?" a very perplexed Li inquired.

" Okay. Two people stand next to each other by the grandfather clock. When they look into the mirror, they obviously see their reflection! But, if they see half of themselves connected to the other half, then they're destined for each other; soulmates."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End of flashback ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Hmmmm. I'll have to get Sakura to the grandfather clock. Then we'll see if she loves me.. I hope that we will be destined, although I **do** want her to be happy, regardless if I'm her soulmate. Li frowned slightly at the thought of another male being Sakura's destiny.

__

Huh? What's that song the plane is playing over the intercom?

My and you, and you and me, so happy that we touch the sky, it's meant to be. The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together!

__

Wow! What a kawaii song! Sakura thought. She suddenly gasped.

__

Could this be a sign that Li and I are destined for each other?!?

Swish, swish, swish went Sakura's key.

Swish, swish, swish went Li's pendant, in perfect synchronization with Sakura's key.

Li looked deeply into his pendant.

Sakura focused on her key.

__

Huh? Li's eyes widened as the pendant started to glow.

__

Why is it glowing? What? There's a shape! Hmmmm. Gold, auburn hair, magnificent emerald eyes… Sakura!

Hoe? Sakura's key pointed to the seat above her's, Li's.

Startled by the images [perhaps kawaii signs from their magic?], Sakura and Li dropped their magical tools.

" Yaaaaahhhh!" Li cried as his pendant fell backwards.

" Aaaaaack!" Sakura screeched [?] as her key flew above the seat.

__

Hoe? Where did that slippery key of Clow go off to? Sakura thought, looking around.

__

Uh-oh. That pendant is kind of important! Li thought as he frantically dropped down to the floor, looking for his pendant.

Li looked to his left and right. _No pendant._ Looked in front of him. _Still no pendant! _

Finally, Li looked down. _No…hey! That's Sakura's key!_

Sakura looked in front of her and saw… _Li's pendant!_

Li, overjoyed for a chance to speak to Sakura, quickly grabbed the key. 

__

Now, don't say anything to offend her! You've already done too much!

Wow! Sakura thought as she picked up Li's pendant. _I get to see Li! Now, calm down, and smile!J_

Sakura and Li simultaneously jumped from their seats and bolted for the other's seat, which, in turn, caused them to collide!

"Owwwwwwww!" Li said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura replied.

The two young adults rubbed their heads, gently caressing the spot where they collided.

Li suddenly realized he bawled into Sakura.

" Sakura! Are you allright!?" Li asked, concerned.

" Uhhhhhh…" Sakura turned a light shade of pink as Li helped her up.

" Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Sakura replied while gazing into his eyes.

" Uhh… allright." Li said, embarrassed that Sakura was gazing into his eyes.

__

What a lovely shade of green. Li thought as he gazed into Sakura's eyes also.

" Whoa!… um, here's your key!" Li said, quickly, breaking the ' gaze into the other's eyes for a really looooong time' feeling.

" Thanks. Here's your pendant." Sakura replied, never taking her eyes off of Li.

" Don't you children know not to stand in the aisle!? You're blocking the way!" a mean flight attendant said. [Sorry! No offense to flight attendants!]

" Okay!" Lie said, very rudely.

__

Don't' you dare diss Sakura! Li thought as he glared at the retreating attendant.

****************** later….********************************************

__

I hate the peanuts on planes! Sakura grumbled as she struggled with the bag.

Suddenly, she got an evil anime look on her face.

__

I know! I'll have Li help me!

Sakura went up to Li.

" Sakura! Is something wrong!"

" No! I mean, I can't get my bag of peanuts open!" Sacra said, and sweat-dropped a little.

" I'll be glad to help!" Lie joyfully said.

" Hoe?" Sakura looked at him, perplexed.

Li sweatdropped a bit. _Uh-oh._

" Sakura! Watch out! That flight attendant is coming back!" Lara, Li's 16 year old sister hissed.

With that, she picked Sakura up and placed her into the seat next to Li, and moved off.

At this, Sakura and Li both blushed a bit.

Li got the bag open [ooo! Whatta man!] and handed it to Sakura.

" Here you go," Li said, with a little smile, thinking Sakura wouldn't notice.

__

He's smiling at **me!** Sakura blushed.

" Thanks, Li!" Sakura replied with a huge smile.

__

Whoa! Those are like rays of light! Li thought. His legs went to mush, and he fell off his chair.

" Great Far Sides' Cow! Are you allright, Li?" Sakura asked as she helped him up.

" Yeah. Totally…. Perfect…" Li said, staring into her eyes.

They stayed like that until Li's mom came back to sit down.L

******* going to Syaoran's house ************

" Wow! Your house is sooo pretty!" Sakura exclaimed as her eyes sparkled.

At this, Li beamed with pride.

" Yeah, we're building a cabin over there." Kari pointed to a grassy plain with the ground set for a cabin.

" We thought it would go a little faster if we had the use of your magic, Sakura." Lara added.

" It'll go extra fast with Li, too." Sakura said while flashing him an extra bright smile.

Li turned a very dark shade of crimson.

" Ooooooh! Li's bluushhhhing!" Kari and Lara giggled.

Kero stuck his kawaii head out of Sakura's backpack.

" Yo, Sakura! I've been meaning to ask you. What **is** in all these super thick photo albums? Wait! There's one with you and…!"

" Kero! Stop nosing through my personal belongings!" a very miffed Sakura replied. She snatched the albums from Kero's paws.

" Huh?!" Kero furrowed his eyebrows.

" I sense magic from a Clow card…"

Li's mother turned to Kero.

" That would be the grandfather clock. Clow used some magic on it."

" Oh! That's the clock that..! Hey! Whatta ya lookin' at, kid?"

__

That little ball of fluff will ruin my plans!

" Here we are!" Lara said before Kero and Li could get into a fight.

********************* later ********************************

Sakura gazed around in awe at her room.

It had a pretty design of cherry blossoms all over [hmmm].

^ Knock knock ^

" Come in!" Sakura said.

As Li tentatively stepped in, Sakura brightened.

" Oh! Come on, Sakura! I want to show you something!" Li said.

Sakura hurried after him.

__

I wonder what he wants to show me, but anything with Li is great!

I hope this works… Li thought.

" Wow! What a beautiful grandfather clock!" Sakura said, amazed at the elegant beauty before her.

Li was about to step up when…

" LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Li and Sakura's eyes popped as the familiar voice interrupted their 'moment.'

" Li!" Meilin cried as she flung her arms around him.

" I missed you sooooo much! My betrothed has come back!"

__

I'd better leave those two alone, Sakura thought as she sadly walked away.

" Wait! Sakura! Don't go!" Li pleaded as Sakura disappeared.

" Hey! What's Avalon doing here!?"

" Helping us out, Meilin! For the last time, I am **NOT** your betrothed!" 

Li shook Meilin off and went to his room to sulk.

*********** syaoran's room ********************************************

__

Sakura, my love, I can't hurt you, but how will I tell you I love you? I can't hurt you, because I have to marry Meilin. I just don't like the word betrothed.

Li stared at the angel sitting under his favorite [hee hee] tree.

__

Don't worry, Sakura. I would never hurt you.

There! Part 2 is done! * Runs around the room* I'm great! I've finally gotten off my CCS writer's block!

Well, here's some foreshadowing for you:

Will Li and Sakura be at the grandfather clock?

How much will Meilin intrude on them?

What will happen tomorrow, while building?

Meilin- I don't hate her! Wait and see! *hee hee hee* 

I don't know, but I'll try my best! Good reviews for me! I'll try to get Part 3 next week, but I have state tests for reading and math!L

~ Sakura Rainbow~


	3. The Picnic

Li's Love: Part 3-the Picnic

By: Sakura Rainbow

Hello and Que. pasa to everyone! Hee hee.

Kero: Get a life and start the story already!

Me: Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there! Well there's gonna be a huge cliffhanger at the end, so it's a cliffhanger! * Sweatdrop *

Kero: They could NEVER figure that out.

Me: Really?

Kero: I was being sarcastic.

Me: I knew that! _Okay, maybe not!_ Enough being stupid!

Extra stuff: Bold is emphasized, Italics mean thought, and underlined Italic is song lyrics, yadda yadda yadda. Chan- affectionate term for friends and family. If you hear Ying Fa or Xiao- Lang somewhere, douse the characters with a hose! They gonna be speaking it with great affection. WARNING: This is my dictionary, so it doesn't mean that this stuff is technically correct! One last note, I'm using Tomoyo because I like it better that Madison, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. Never have, never will. I don't know anything about Li's family, the Smoke card probably isn't a real Clow card, and I don't own the songs " I want someone to love," or " Because you loved me." All this stuff is done! Now for the fun stuff! Yay!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^ We begin with the "early" morning sun in Sakura's room^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Yawwwwwwnnn!_ Sakura sighed as she woke up. _Jeez, what time is it? I must have been asleep for ten hours! Oh no! _Sakura bolted out of bed. _Oh, crap! Li's already up! I'd better make sure,_ Sakura thought as she rushed to the window to look out of the window. [Wow.]

Li was already awake and practicing his magic [like always].

Sakura stood there, mesmerized. 

__

Wow...whatta hunk!

" Sakura! Hurry up! I'm having trouble with the door and I'm starving!" Kero complained.

" Fine! I'll hurry up so you can get your breakfast!" Sakura snapped.

" Jeez! Whatsa matter with you? Another nightmare?" Kero asked as he sweatdropped.

" Hoe? Oh! Sorry, Kero! I was just thinking about somebody..."

" Who!?" Kero flew over to her, intrigued by whom his friend was so concerned about.

" Kero! That's none of your business!" said Sakura, quite hastily.

" Hey! It's not that brat is it?! Or does it have something to do with all those photo albums plastered with pics of... hey! Whatta think you're doing with my video games!?" Kero quickly flew over to Sakura who was collecting his Xylon Warrior games.

" Kero-chan! You will never get these games back until you promise not to tell Li!"

Kero swerved in to get the games, but Sakura kept them out of his reach.

" Awwwww....Sakura.... I promise not to tell the brat." _She must like that brat a lot to be desperate enough to take my Xylon games._

" Phew... here you go." Sakura sweat-dropped and handed Kero the games.

" Yeah! Now go get us something to eat! We've got some building to do!" rejoiced Kero.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Later, after breakfast ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

[All right. Everybody's working on the cabin. This is between Sakura and Meilin. I'll just be typing what's happening, and " I Want Someone to Love" will be in Italics.]

__

Got a feeling you're the one now- my heart's beating for ya stronger!

Everyday I'm dreaming of you- What's a girl in love to do, huh?

Got emotions and they're real and growing- Can't seem to keep em' from showing!

Just want to shout out to the sky- "Please be mine!"

Meilin starts to chop wood at extra ordinary speed. Li gives a little grin. At this, Sakura's eyes bulge and she glares at Meilin.

__

I want someone to love- to give my everything

I just want to be with you, be with you, baby.

'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything,

I just want to be with you, be with you baby, baby, yeah!

Listen now to what I'm saying- 'cause this ain't a game I'm playing,

You may think other girls are fine, but boy I'm gonna make you mine!

So start thinking in a new direction, you and I will be a total perfection!

The cool side of affection- Here you go!

Sakura called out the Thunder and Fiery to chop the wood at a faster rate than Meilin. Li smiles and Sakura beams and sticks her tongue out at Meilin. Meilin starts to shake with her anger and gives the total evil glare at Sakura.

__

I want someone to love- to give my everything

I just want to be with you, be with you, baby

'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything,

I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah!

I couldn't be any clearer- all I want is for you to be nearer,

Closer to the heart that beats for you- don't you know that I want-want-want ya!

Need you more than the air I'm breathing- so you better be believing,

You're the only one in this world- for this girl!

Meilin " accidentally" gets a splinter in her finger and Li goes and pulls it out, giving her a shaky smile. Meilin gloats and gives an evil look at Sakura. Kero's tail starts on fire because Sakura is boiling mad! Kari and Lara throw buckets of ice cold water all over Kero to put the flame out.

__

I want someone to love- to give my everything,

I just want to be with you, be with you, baby,

'Cause if I have your love, I'd have everything,

I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah, yeah!

Sakura is walking on a plank to hammer down some nails and "slips." 

" AAAAAAAAA!" Sakura wailed as she fell.

" Somebody, catch her!" Lara screamed.

Kari gasped, as Sakura was about to hit the dirt.

At the last second, Li caught Sakura in his arms.

" Are you allright?" inquired an immensely concerned Li.

" Yeah! Thanks for catching me!" Sakura smiled at Li.

Li blushed intently as he continued to hold her in his arms. [^_^] Li's mom sighed as Kari, Lara, and Kero held a nuclear reactive Meilin back from destroying Sakura. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she continued taping Li and Sakura. [A nuclear reactive Meilin means she is on the warpath]

__

I want someone to love- someone to be my only love;

I want someone to love (someone to love) someone to be my only love (someone to be my only love!)

******************* Eating lunch *******************************

" YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! CAKE!!!!! CHOCOLAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero squealed with delight at the huge buffet of sweets and other delicacies before him.

" Eat…it….all…..!!" Kero zoomed in at full Guardian Beast speed.

"Hey! Watch it, fuzzball!" Li said as Kero nicked him across the head. "I'm not a speed bump!" he reprimanded as Sakura giggled.

" Yeah! Leave my Syaoran alone, cotton ball!" Meilin added.

" Your SYAORAN!!??? I am **NOT** your Syaoran!" Li said.

" Well, who's Syaoran are you?" Kari inquired, giggling.

" I bet it's someone here," Lara snickered.

" Huh?" Li's eyebrows shot up. _How do they know!!??_

" So, Li, who is this mystery girl?" Sakura poked Li's arm.

" No one!" Li jumped back from Sakura.

" Is it someone I know?" Sakura prodded him further.

" Ummm..well you see…I'm not divulging that information at this time!"

" You're embarrassed, aren't you?" replied Tomoyo.

" I'll just have to make him tell us!" Sakura yelled and she started to chase Li. 

__

Please let it be me…please let it be me…Sakura prayed as she chased Li across the land.

" Hahahhahahahahahahaha!" Kari laughed as she saw Li run in terror from Sakura.

" They're sooooo kawaii, aren't they, Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

" Hmmm? Whum ith it Thmoyo? Whaddid you thay?" Kero replied with his mouth stuffed with Twinkies and Ho-Ho's.

" Ughhhh….. That is a totally blasphemous sight!" a disgusted Kari replied.

" I agree. Keroberos, wipe your mouth! You've got chocolate on one corner, and Twinky cream on the other!" Li's mother said as she handed him a tissue.

" Thank you.' An embarrassed guardian beast of the seal replied.

************** Yet, another later *********************************

"Well. With the help of the Clow Cards and Sakura and Syaoran's magic, we have completed building the cabin." Li's mother said with a huge sigh.

" Not to mention painting it." Lara added.

" Do you think it shows?" asked Kari as she looked at her clothes.

Like everyone else's, Kari's clothes were splotched with an assortment of paint colors.

" Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" a distressed Tomoyo shouted at the top of her lungs.

" What's wrong?" Kero asked.

" There's paint on my new digital CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo whined.

Seeing at how distressed Tomoyo was Li decided to change the subject.

" Mother, remind me again WHY in the heck did we have to paint the cabin!?"

" Because it will look beautiful," Kari answered.

" But it's already beautiful!" Li angriliy said.

" It looks really pretty now that we painted it!" Lara replied forcefully.

" I still don't think we should have painted it." Li scoffed.

Lara and Kari gave him the look.

" Let him have it, Lara!" Kari said.

With that, Lara picked Li up and turned him upside down.

" Hey! What's up with this? Is it beat up Syaoran day?"

" Hold on a second. Let me look," Kero said and opened his appointment book.

" Yep! Says right here that it's called ' Beat up Syaoran' day. Let me look at Sakura's. WHHHhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttt's this!!!??"

Sakura gasped as Kero began flipping through her appointment book.

" Kero-CHAN! Get your paws off of that right now!" screamed Sakura.

" Come and get it!" Kero taunted and flew away.

" Come back here, you, you, miniature Guardian beast!" Sakura yelled as she chased him.

" Hurry up and say it, Syaoran!" Kari said.

" Never!" a determined Li replied.

" If that's the way you want to play, so be it!" Kari said and proceeded to tickle Li.

" Leave my Syaoran alone!" Meilin cried as she barged into Lara, thus knocking Li out of her grip.

" EEEEEEKKK! He's getting away and he didn't say it yet!" Lara yelled and got up and ran after her littlest sibling.

" As for you, Meilin Rae," Kari said and turned towards her, " You're gonna pay!"

" Yipe!" Meilin screeched in terror and started tearing like heck towards the forest while Kari ran after her.

" Will they ever grow up?" Li's mother questioned out loud.

" Doubtful." Tomoyo replied while trying to capture each chase on tape.

********* After Tomoyo and Li's mother restored peace and prosperity****

" All right. Lara, and Mrs. Showron, you two in the back. Meilin, off to the far right- no, not your right, MY right. There, that's good. Kari, go right next to Meilin; don't complain! Okay, Li, you're next, but leave a space for me! Sakura, right next to Li, and Kero, you, um, hover in the middle, but make sure you're not blocking anyone!" Tomoyo said as everyone took his or her places for the picture.

" We had a busy day, didn't we?" Sakura said, striking a conversation with Li.

" Um, yeah," Li replied, blushing a light shade of pink. _Has it gotten so bad that I can't even talk to her without blushing? Now don't get hypnotized by her eyes. They're only eyes. Green eyes. Emerald, actually. A really **beautiful** emerald to be exact._

" Li, yoo-hoo, Li? Anyone home?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face. _I hope he's allright. Ooooo! His eyes are so dark! I wonder what they're holding behind them…_

" Huh?" Li snapped out of his trance.

" Are you allright?" a concerned Sakura inquired.

" Uh, yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying?" Li blushed a little darker.

" What's taking Tomoyo so long?"

" Oh." Li replied and glanced at Tomoyo.

" Grrrrrrr! Newfangled 2000 issued camera! They don't make cameras like they do now! Rotten piece of junk! AAAAACCCK! Its shutter closed on my finger! Ow!" Tomoyo yelped as she danced around, trying to relieve the pain.

Everyone else sweatdropped as Tomoyo continued to dance around.

" I'm allright! Get ready, we've got ten seconds before the shot!" Tomoyo said as she eagerly rushed towards the group.

_Come on, you can do this._

Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!

_Just gut up and do it! Have faith!_

Four! Three! Two! One!

*** Snap! * **

****

The picture slowly developed revealing a detailed picture described like this:

Lara doing the standard Lara Croft pose, Mrs. Showron smiling, Kero making a muscle, Kari giving the peace sign, Tomoyo winking and helping Kari hold onto a ticked off Meilin because of: Li blushing in a color Da Vinci never thought possible because Sakura had her arm wrapped around his shoulders. [How kawaii! ]

************* After everyone has cleaned up a bit *******************

" Hey, Sakura, do you sense something?" Li asked.

" Yeah. I think it might be a rogue clow card!"

" You're right. This card we're sensing is the Smoke card. It is really tricky, so be on your guard!" Kero warned as Li and Sakura raced off to capture it.

"Key of Clow, Key of Magic, Surrender the Wand -The Force Ignite; Release!" Sakura yelled as she summoned her wand.

"Sources of light With ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within; Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity; Force, know my plight, Release the light! Lightning!" Li joined Sakura in releasing their magical tools.

" Keep your guard up, Sakura." Warned Li.

" Is it just me, or did it get really foggy all of a sudden? Especially when this is definitely **not** the season for fog!" Sakura said.

[Yup. You guessed it- the card! Get ready for another song! This is for Li. Yet again, the lyrics are in Italics and I'll just be explaining what's happening! I don't know all of the words- so one line or two is going to sound really messed up! Sorry! ^_^]

__

For all those times you stood by me, 

For all the truth that you made me see,

For all the joy you brought to my life, 

For all the wrong that you made right,

For every dream you made come true,

For all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful baby, you're the one that held me up- never letting me fall, you're that saw me through the it all…

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith cause you believed,

I'm everything I am because you loved me.

The Smoky [hey, that's what I'm calling it! Fiery, Watery, ECT. ] Enveloped Li and Sakura in a dense fog that is about as dense as Sakura when Li is blushing a lot and stuff when he's talking to her. [Forgive me- I had to put that in because sometimes she can be **SO** dense; but I guess all TV characters like that! Sorry, Sakura! Still like ya! ^_~ Don't take it personally! ]

" Sakura! Where are you?" Li called out frantically when a hand grabbed his. He quickly turned around.

" It's me, Li! I'll use the Light card and all you have to do is let me see for you!" Sakura smiled as Li calmed down.

" Okay. Let's get that card and get out of here!"

  
_You gave me wings and made me fly,_

You touched my hand-I touched the sky,

I lost my faith- you gave it back to me,

You said no star was outta reach,

You stood by me and I stood tall,

I had your love; I had it all;

I'm grateful for each day you gave me,

Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true- I was blessed because I was loved by you…

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me.

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith cause you believed,

I'm everything I am because you loved me.

" Look, Sakura! The Smoky card is trying to escape by air! We've got to stop it!" Li cried.

" Yeah! Time to Fly!" Sakura shouted as wings appeared on her wand.

" Hop on before it gets away!" Sakura offered her hand to Li, who was starting to turn a little pink.

" Let's go!" Li said and took Sakura's hand and got onto the wand.

Sakura propelled the wand off the ground and soared high above the trees after the Smoky card. No matter how hard they tried, the card was slippery and stayed just out of their reach.

" Li, can you hit the card into it's true form with your lightning?" Sakura asked, her eyes still glued on the smoke; afraid she'd lose sight of the card.

" I don't know. I've never tried to hit smoke before." A hesitant Li replied.

" Come on, Li! I know you can do it! I trust you!" Sakura brightly said and turned around to give Li a smile.

Li stared at her, bewildered. _She trusts me like this? Maybe I **do** have a chance with her…J _

" Yeah! Give me a clear a shot and consider it done!" replied Li with a determined look.

" All right!" Sakura replied and swerved to give Li a shot at the card.

" Force- know my plight, release the light! Lightning!" Li shouted and a bolt of lightning shot towards the smoke.

The lightning hit the smoke and a little shriek escaped the card as it fell to the ground in its true form- a woman [aren't most of the cards all women? ] with long, wispy gray hair.

" I knew you could do it!" Sakura smiled as Li beamed.

__

You were always there for me,

And you're everything inside of me,

Light in the dark, shining your love into my eyes.

You've been my inspiration,

Through the lies you were the truth,

My world is a better place because of you!

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted my up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith cause you believed,

I'm everything I am because you loved me.

Li jumped off the wand before Sakura landed and headed straight for the card.

" Li, wait!" Sakura shouted, but Li didn't listen. Instead, he attacked the card with another bolt of lightning, but the card dodged out of the way.

" Thunder!" yelled Sakura, but she, too, missed the card.

The card kept on dodging the Card Captor's attacks and soon got fed up with their attempts. It decided to go after Sakura. The card gathered up a lot of its molecules and they gathered and became a sword. Then the Smoky charged straight for Sakura.

" Sakura! Look out!" Li cried and headed straight for Sakura.

" I can't move!" Sakura replied. Smoke from the card had encased itself around Sakura's legs like rope.

The smoke sword was coming ever so closely to Sakura. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, getting ready for the impact of the sword into her body. She heard a terrible screeching sound, and " Wind!" and felt a refreshing gust of wind blow across her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see Li in front of her, protecting her.

_He really cares…_Sakura thought as she gazed at Li.

" Are you all right, Sakura?" Li asked and turned around to give her his undivided attention [how sweet! ].

" Why did you do that, Li? You could have been killed!"

" Because **you** would have been killed." Li replied looking Sakura over for any damage.

_And because I love you and couldn't bear to see you get hurt, _Li said to himself.

" Thanks." Sakura stared into Li's eyes.

" You're welcome. Now let's get that card before it gets away!" Li said and the kawaii duo [J ] went to capture the card.

__

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me.

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith cause you believed,

I'm everything I am because you loved me.

" Smoky! Return to your power, confined! Smoky!" Sakura yelled as she captured the weakened card. The Smoky card floated into Sakura's hands.

" Great capture, Sakura." Li congratulated her as they looked the card over and realized it wasn't a real card after all.

" Hey! This is a fake card!" Sakura whined while Li looked around.

" Well, at least it's gone," Li said.

" Yeah, let's go. This fake card is really starting to freak me out," Sakura replied.

With that, the pair exited the forest and headed towards the Showron place. In the bushes, a pair of dark eyes watched the two carefully and smiled to itself.

__

I'm everything I am…because…you loved me.

(I…love you…)

********** Under Li's favorite tree, sometime after Kero's afternoon snack**********

Li lay down under the cool shade of the huge oak tree, writing in his journal.

__

My Ying Fa, you are the light of my life! What I'd do without you is unthinkable! Everything about you is like a priceless jewel, especially your lovely emerald eyes. I don't know how to express my love to you, especially after all the horrible things I have done to you in the past. I didn't know you, I was just jealous. Then I was dense to the aura of your beauty. If you weren't human, I'd consider you the most ravishing angel ever. Once, maybe twice, I had the exhilarating feeling of being kissed by you. Of course, it was just for a play, but it still was the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt in my entire life. It was also great when you cried on my shoulder, holding me. If I could make you stop crying, I would! You crying or feeling sad is like my world has come to a sudden halt. But when you are happy, it feels like a huge, glowing radiance is shining upon the whole world. For me, at least, it is nearly and deathly impossible to be sad when you are around.

Forever yours, Xiao-Lang

" Wow, Li! That's really beautiful! By the way, who is this " Ying Fa?"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!" Li screamed as he jumped up.

" SAKURA! What in the name of Clow are you doing!!???"

" Did I scare you?" Sakura asked, eyebrows arched in concern.

" Do you think that me shouting and the big BA-THUMP you're hearing is normal!? Of course you scared me!" Li shouted.

" Then that means you don't want me to read **THIS!**" Sakura smiled as she snatched Li's journal from under the tree.

" Give that back!" Li pleaded as Sakura danced around with the journal snug in her arms.

" I won't read it if I don't have it," Sakura said slyly.

At this, Li smiled. _She **wants** me to take the journal from her. That means she probably won't read it,_ Li thought and he calmed down since Sakura wouldn't find out that entry was about her.

" So…you want to know who Ying Fa is, don't you? You probably also would like to read all of the journal, wouldn't you?" Li said, slowly moving towards Sakura.

_Hoe? What's he doing?_ A perplexed Sakura thought as she slowly backed away from the advancing Li.

" Well, I guess I'll just have to get it back from you!" Li yelled as he jumped towards Sakura.

" Help! Li's going after me! Help!' Sakura laughed as Li started to chase her.

" You'd better cry for help!" Li joined in Sakura's laughter.

Li started chasing Sakura across the Showron estate until the reached the tree.

_Hoe? Where did Li go?_ Sakura thought as she looked around her.

Suddenly, Li jumped out from behind the tree and started to tickle Sakura!

" Eeeeeeeekkk! Li! Hee hee! That TICKLES!" screeched Sakura.

" It's supposed to!" Li snickered as he looked at the helpless Sakura on a fit of giggles before him.

As Li continued to tickle Sakura, she started to laugh helplessly until she collapsed into his arms, worn out from all of the tickling.

" Here's…your…journal…" gasped Sakura.

" So, I take it you give up!' Li triumphantly declared as he continued to keep Sakura from falling. [Without blushing, might I add…*jaw drops* KAWAII!]

" Yeah." Sakura sighed, content in Li's arms.

_Jeez, I never knew Li's arms were so comfy, _Sakura smiled to herself.

Li slowly eased her down onto the ground where they both sat against each other, gasping for air. Soon, they finally calmed down.

" I didn't think you were such a good runner," Li complimented.

" You were going so fast, I thought you were using the Dash card," Sakura repaid the compliment with one of her own.

" You know, Li, I wouldn't have looked at your journal," Sakura smiled.

" Thanks, Sakura," Li smiled back.

The card captors sat there, smiling at each other for awhile, not noticing the blinking red light.

"**KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!**" the several figures in the bushes giggled quietly.

*************** The next afternoon, which is the next day **********************

" I have gathered everyone here for a very important announcement," Meilin stated.

" To announce you'll be moving to Antarctica permanently and never coming back?" Kero whispered.

Sakura giggled while Li arched his eyebrows, seriously considering the option.

" Today, we will be finding out if Li and I are to be married!" Meilin said, bouncing with enthusiasm Kero-chan never dreamed possible, even when chocolate was around.

" How?" questioned Tomoyo.

" Hypothetically speaking, that someone loves another person very much, and wanted to know if they were destined for each other," Lara began.

" Then, they'd stand next to each other in front of the grandfather clock's mirror to see if their images were connected, you know, half and half," Kari chipped into the explaining.

" If they are, then they will get together, no matter what happens. Someday they'd eventually get together!" Lara finished with a flourish.

**_HOE??_** Li brought me to the grandfather clock a couple of days ago! Does this mean that he loves me!? Sakura thought. She started to tremble with so much excitement, that she fell off the couch she was sitting on!

" HOE!?" she descended from the couch in a flash.

Li and Kero were immediately at her side while everyone else sweatdropped and looked down in concern [even Meilin! ].

" Sakura! Are you all right!?" Li asked.

" Back off, brat!" Kero snapped.

"Why?" a defiant Li answered.

" Because I'm her guardian!" Kero yelled back.

Sakura sighed while the others put their head in their hands.

" Kero, Li is just making sure Sakura is all right," Tomoyo said.

" So, then that means he's concerned for her safety!" Kari giggled.

" Come on, Li!" Meilin demanded and dragged Li away from Sakura.

Tomoyo helped Sakura up and gave Kero a piece of chocolate to calm him down. Meilin stood in front of the grandfather clock and pulled a reluctant Li next to her.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**" Meilin wailed as she saw that there were two figures, not one, in the clock's reflection.

Li smiled as if he had just won the jackpot.

" Why don't Sakura and Li stand in front of the clock?" Lara winked at Kari who shared an evil grin.

Sakura and Li's hearts beat a LOT faster.

_Could we be destined? _Sakura looked at the clock with hopeful eyes.

__

Please, Love card, don't let me down!! Li pleaded.

" Why in the name of chocolate are Sakura and the brat standing in front of the clock?" Kero humphed.

" Now, now, Kero-chan. There's no need to ask rhetorical questions," Tomoyo gently chided in a barely audible whisper.

What will the clock show?

How was it? Not bad? I can't believe that I could write that journal entry!

Kero: Me either. 

Me: Whatever. I told all of you that I'd get it up this week, and I did! I'm proud of myself!

Sakura: About time.

Me: Be grateful! I could still change the ending!

~ Sakura Rainbow ~ the next part soon!


	4. Mirror on the Clock

Li's Love: Part 4- Mirror on the clock

Li's Love: Part 4- Mirror on the clock

By: Rainbow! J{Z

Rainbow: I can't find Wingdings 2! It has the heart on it! *Cries*

Kero: Get a life! The readers wanna know what's gonna happen in the story!

Rainbow: You're right! Enough of busted computers! I'm gonna write part 4, right here, right now!

Sakura: You go girl!

Syaoran: About time.

Rainbow: It's better than not at all! Anyway, nice to have you people read my mediocre writings, so, thank you all! For those patient fans of Saka and Syao, hee hee! 

I don't own any of the characters in this story, or anything else. I know nothing of Li's family, and I don't have any money, so don't sue me and if you don't like my story, just don't read them! Nice reviews and I pray that this story will work! Ps. This may be a little sappy with a "certain" kawaii duo. 

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

" Meilin! I can't see! Get your butt outta the way! How am I supposed to tape this if all the camera gets is your pants!?" Tomoyo complained to Meilin.

Meilin humphed and moved out of Tomoyo's way.

" Remind me again, why the heck are Sakura and the brat standing in front of the mirror?"

" So we can see if they're meant to be!" Lara hissed her reply to Kero-chan's question.

_Gulp. Oh man, I adore Sakura and I really hope that this confounded mirror will work! Wait! I meant wonderful, shiny mirror!_ Li thought, trying to wish his way to having the mirror show half of Sakura connected to him.

_If there were ever a time for the luck card, it'd be now!_ Sakura thought as she nervously shifted her weight.

" Okay, Li. Stand over here on the left side of the mirror." Li's mother instructed.

Li quickly moved to the left side of the mirror, eager to see what would happen when Sakura arrived.

" You to the other side, Sakura," Mrs. Showron gently said.

Sakura drew in her breath and closed her eyes as she stepped forward towards the mirror. Suddenly, a bright white light swept over Sakura, a light that resembled the Time card freezing time.

" Hoe?" Sakura questioned out loud as she looked around her.

Sakura was in a large, white room. _Whoa, _Sakura puzzled. _When did I change clothes?_ Sakura was wearing a beautifully embroidered white dress (Wedding? Heh heh).

" Who are you?"

Sakura snapped to attention and looked for the source of the voice. It came from a shadowed corner, the only darkness within the light.

" I'm Sakura, who are you?" Sakura replied.

Out of the shadows, a female appeared. She was Tori's height with short, auburn hair. When Sakura looked into her eyes, she felt like she was being sucked into a vortex.

_Wow, her eyes are magnificent. I feel scared, yet completely safe, like when I'm around Li. Her eyes are a bit darker, though._ Sakura thought.

The teenager with the dark chocolate eyes and auburn hair was wearing a flowing white dress, somewhat similar to the elegance of Sakura's dress.

" You can call me Belle," the girl replied.

" Why is there only that darkness in the corner?" a perplexed Sakura asked.

" That," Belle replied " is your uncertainty."

"Hoe!?"

" You're uncertain about love, if you want it, deserve it, need it, it's basically your doubt of one thing." Belle replied with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

" What do I doubt?" Sakura asked.

" I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Belle said with a sad wistfullness. " I can tell you that when you find out what it is, you'll have to find the light and courage to fight back the doubt to find love."

Sakura stared into Belle's eyes, hoping to find the answer, but they remained passive, not letting her have the easy way out.

" Follow your heart, for you truly have love inside," Belle said.

With that, Sakura felt a breeze as she was whisked back to the grandfather clock.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see half of her, connected to the other half of Li. Li himself was gaping at the clock, Kari and Lara dancing around singing, Mrs. Showron had a big smile, Tomoyo was emitting a glowing radiance behind her camera, while poor Kero-chan and Meilin's jaws dropped to the floor.

_Li looks so nice when he smiles. But why is this happening? Why is that clock showing this stuff! I don't deserve it! Oh, I'm so confused!_ Sakura thought and ran out of the room, crying. _I don't understand…_

If it weren't for a safety strap, Tomoyo's camera would've dropped to the floor and broke.

" Meilin!! **WHAT** did you do!!!!!????" Lara cried and started to shake Meilin.

_This is my entire fault. Sakura obviously doesn't like me and is afraid because I'm too, scary. I'm too harsh to her, and everything I do is wrong! _Li thought and ran the other way.

" Uh, I don't think this was supposed to happen," Li's mom said.

" I agree. They're supposed to kiss and all that mush," Kari added. 

Everyone, excluding Sakura and Li, stood there gaping at Sakura's exit, and then at Li's point of departure.

" Well," Kero drew in his breath. "I'm her guardian, so I'll go talk to Sakura."

" No," Lara said. " Syaoran is a guy, and you're the only other male here, so you two have one of those "Guy" talks."

" You are gravely mistaken, my dear Lara," Kero replied. " Family have talks. Besides, I'd probably intimidate him so much, he'd wet his pants."

" Yeah," Lara snorted.

" It's true. No one can resist this handsome hunk," Kero boasted.

" Fuzzy wuzzy wuz a guardian, Fuzzy wuzzy had no hair after Lara shaved him bald, Fuzzy wuzzy isn't cute anymore, is he?" Lara sneered.

" WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND GO HELP YOUR FRIEND/ FAMILY!!??" Tomoyo screamed.

" Sorry," Kero and Lara said a little red.

"Good. Kari, Lara, get a miniature camera and go aid your brother in his time of despair. Kero-chan, go for Sakura, I've got camera duty. Is everybody clear on their missions?" Tomoyo instructed.

" Yes ma'am!" The new recruits saluted and went off to find the lovers in despair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ To our Li-kun ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_How could I ever have thought that Sakura would like a guy like me? STUPID! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _Li started hitting his head against the tree. _Ow! Hitting my head won't help my dilemma, besides, it hurts!_

" SYAORAN!" Kari yelled right in Li's ears.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't scare me like that!" Li reprimanded.

" Syaoran, you're our little brother and we can help you out in anything, especially girls." Lara gently said.

Li looked down at the ground.

" Come on, Syao, you can tell your beautiful sisters anything," Kari put her arms around Li.

" Well, I think Sakura doesn't like me."

" What! Not liking you! You're our little brother! You have our genes! No one can resist you!" Lara wailed.

" Yeah! All you need is a little courage," Kari said, providing words of wisdom.

" But, what am I going to say?"

" Anything! What you like about her, anything that comes to your mind that's not offensive or rude. But most of all," Lara said.

" You MUST TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!!" Kari and Lara emphasized.

Li stood blinking. _I never knew how much my sisters cared about my love life. Or me, for that matter._

" Well, it could work," Li replied, reluctantly.

" Of course it will work! All you need is hope!" Kari said.

" Or is it love?" Lara pondered out loud.

Li looked frantically at his sisters. _I sure hope they're right._

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ Where Sakura is hiding {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

_Sniff. I don't get it. Why did that mirror show that? Li doesn't love me. He can't. Why would he ever want to? _Sakura thought while crying against Li's favorite tree.

" Hey, kid. How're you doing?" Kero gently inquired.

Sakura looked up to see Kero; her eyes still brimmed with tears.

" Oh, Kero-chan, I'm so confused!" Sakura wailed.

" Aw, Sakura, you know that you can always talk to me about anything," Kero quietly said and flew into Sakura's arms to provide some comfort to his friend.

" I just don't know what I'm doing, what I am, or where I'm going," Sakura said.

_Sounds like Sakura's got teen issues,_ Kero thought.

" Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be all right."

" Really?"

" Yeah. That brat- oops- I mean Li-kid is actually pretty nice. He loves you."

Sakura bit her lip, pondering Kero's words.

" You gotta stop doubting yourself. And love, for that matter," Kero said.

Sakura's pupils contracted. _Could this be what Belle was talking about?_

" Listen, Sakura," Kero said and flew so their eyes met. " You're my best friend in the world and I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I really like it when you're happy and I know you're happy when that Li is around. He wouldn't let **anything** hurt you." Kero grinned, trying his best to make his friend happy.

"Kero-chan, you're such a great friend," Sakura cried and gave him a gigantic hug.

" Aw, it was nothing. I'm sorry, but I have to leave- there's still a fridge to raid that's full of pudding! Besides, it looks like you need some time to think. Just remember, you have to have hope and faith in yourself," Kero said and flew off towards the mansion.

_Maybe Kero-chan's right. Maybe I do have love…_

(Guess what? It's song time! That means Li's probably around…lyrics in Italics, I don't own the song or anything…blah blah blah. Here I go!)

__

Deep in my soul, a love so strong, it takes control,

Now we both know, the secrets bared, the feeling shows,

Driven far apart, I make a wish, on a shooting star…

There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love

Li comes out from behind a tree.

" Sakura?"

" Hoe?" A startled Sakura answered.

_She looks so cute when she does that! _Li smiled.

" Um, Sakura, I have to tell you something," Li took a deep breath. " The thing that stood out most about you, that made me think, is that you always think of others before yourself. You never think of what you want. You always think of your friends and family first."

Sakura stared hopefully at him.

" What I'm trying to say, is, Sakura, I…love you."

__

Even thought you're gone, love will still live on, the feeling is so strong, my only love, 

My only love

There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay my only love. You've reached the deepest part, of the secret in my heart, I've know it from the start, my only love, 

My only love

_Hoe? Li loves me?_

Suddenly, a familiar white flash enveloped Sakura and she found herself in the company of Belle.

" You did it." Belle congratulated.

" Hoe? I did what?"

Belle smiled. " You have lost the doubt of Li loving you. Look around you."

Sakura looked around and she saw that the shadows of her doubts faded away into the light.

" So, all this darkness was from the fact that I didn't believe that Li liked me?" Sakura exclaimed.

" Yes," Belle said. " When Li said that he loved you, your doubt was erased. I personally thought that he would have said that sooner. I also thought that you wouldn't forget that you had love. Guess I was wrong."

" How would you know that?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

" Easy," Belle grinned. " I'm the love card."

" **HOE!?**" Sakura yelped and jumped backwards. " You're saying that you toyed with our destiny?"

" No, I just made sure that both of you found what you really had inside. For Li, I had to make sure that he found love under fear, compassion under greed, and partnership over competition. For you, all you needed was a little hope. Both of you had those traits inside of you all along. You just needed a little nudge in the right direction," Belle explained.

" Oh, I'm confused all over again!" Sakura wailed.

Belle just smiled and said, " Whatever."

" Well, I now know that I shouldn't doubt love. Thanks for your help, Belle."

" Anytime. Just remember, I'm always in your, and everybody's heart. All you need to do is open your heart to let me come through." Belle smiled and waved good-bye.

As Sakura was returning to Li, Belle called out: " Both of you have a good time together! You two aren't destined for nothing, you know!"

Sakura smiled and opened her eyes back to reality.

" Sakura, I completely understand if you don't feel the same way," Li said a little sadly.

Sakura put her hand to his lips to silence him. " Now, now. None of that nonsense. Of course I love you, Li. If not I didn't, then why would I do this?" Sakura said, her heart pounding.

Slowly, Sakura brought her head closer to Li's. She was inches from his face and she gazed lovingly into his eyes. Li's eyes brightened and he gave her a loving smile before he brought his head closer, until their lips met and they kissed. After several seconds, Sakura wrapped her arms around Li's neck. After they couldn't breath anymore, Li and Sakura released their kiss, but Sakura still held onto Li tightly.

" Don't ever go away, Li. I love you," Sakura breathed.

" I promise, Ying Fa. I love you too," Li whispered.

" So, I'm Ying Fa, huh?" Sakura giggled.

" Yeah," Li said, grateful that Sakura couldn't see him blushing.

" Well then, how about I call you my ai no senshi?" Sakura asked.

" What's that mean?"

" It means soldier of love."

" I'd be honored," Li said, and squeezed Sakura a little tighter.

Meanwhile, in the bushes:

" I think I'm going into cardiac arrest."

{{{{{{{{{ A little while later, at the cabin, everybody is there {{{{{{{

" So," Lara said as Li and Sakura wandered over to the group. " I take it that you two are a couple?"

Li and Sakura both blushed like they were on fire.

" I'll take that as a yes!" Kari cheered. " What do you think of that, Kero-chan?"

" Wha?" Kero asked, wiping pudding off of his mouth.

" Aaaack! I give up!" Kari moaned and threw her hands in the air.

Suddenly, Meilin collapsed to the floor, rolling in laughter. Seeing her laugh, Kari, Lara, Tomoyo, and Li's mom started laughing too. Kero, Sakura, and Li just stared at them.

" What the heck is going on?!" Li demanded.

" Well, you see," Tomoyo explained during her giggles. " That we planned this trip for the two of you to get together!"

Sakura, Li, and Kero's jaws dropped down so low, they could eat the grass.

" **WHAT!!?**" they exclaimed.

" We just wanted to get you two together. We were tired of you two being in love with each other and since you were doing absolutely nothing about it, we decided both of you needed a little nudge in the right direction," Meilin explained some more.

" How come **I** wasn't informed of this!?" Kero exclaimed.

" We were afraid that you wouldn't want to do it, since you don't seem to have an incredible fondness for my son," Mrs. Showron said.

" Aw, I'm always left in the dust. But at least I got pudding!" Kero brightened at the fond memories of eating his favorite food.

At that, everyone laughed.

" Besides, it worked, didn't it? Both of you are together, aren't you?" Kari asked.

" Yeah, well, thanks for your thoughtful gestures," Sakura thanked.

" Anyway, we can relive this week all over again and again!" Tomoyo rejoiced.

" Why's that?" Li paled.

" I've got every moment on tape!" and ecstatic Tomoyo jumped around.

" You…didn't…" Sakura said.

Tomoyo just smiled as if she won the jackpot. " I could win a Pulitzer for just five minutes on one tape! Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!J 

Sakura and Li gaped in horror and started chasing Tomoyo.

" Give us those tapes! Do you have them censored? You shouldn't be seeing them! Are you selling them on the black market?" Sakura and Li shouted out as they tore after the laughing Tomoyo.

Up on hill where no one could see, Belle stood, smiling, gazing down at the young couple. 

__

I knew they were meant to be. You have made a wise choice, Clow Reed. This card mistress is the right one. With her love, she will become as great and legendary as you.

So, how was it? If you have any questions, feel free to mail me at [SakuraRainbow@clowmistress.com][1]

It may take a while because my Internet is acting up again.

This ends Li's Love! Thank you everyone, who reviewed, makes me know that I'm not half bad! If you want more, all you need to do is ask!

Again, I'm sorry this took so long. Stupid computer.

JZ{ Rainbow!

   [1]: mailto:SakuraRainbow@clowmistress.com



End file.
